Nieve
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: El odiaba la nieve, la habia odiado desde siempre. Pero ¿porque ese chico le hizo cambiar de parecer? Para Thalitez del reto literario "Un regalo para Navidad"


Perdona la tardanza enserio.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio seria asi todo nyappyloso y apareceria mi lindo Bermu-chan y Mexico

**Pareja: **PRUCAN!

**Advertencia:** ¿Ninguna?

**Summary:** El odiaba la nieve, la habia odiado desde siempre. Pero ¿porque ese chico le hizo cambiar de parecer? Para Thalitez del reto literario "Un regalo para Navidad"

**Notas de la Autora: **Se que era un fic para el intercambio de navidad, pero la friki de mi no tuvo ideas hasta ahora, por eso me tome la libertad de cambiar la tematica para año nuevo, enserio espero te guste.

* * *

><p>La palabra "hermoso" no bastaba para describir aquel magnifico lugar. Y si una palabra era digna para definirlo, sin duda alguna seria "Magico" pero seguia quedandose corto.<p>

La luna reflejaba sus rayos plateados sobre la nieve acumulada en la tierra, dandole un brillo especial, casi irreal. Nunca en su vida habia visto un lugar tan hermoso, ni en peliculas, ni en pinturas, ni en suelos. Y apesar de que odiara la nieve desde siempre, esta no le desagradaba tanto. Habia algo en ella que le atraia de sobre manera. Quizas era mas pura, mas natural y a la vez llena de secretos.

Le recordaba mucho a _esa_ persona.

Se quito uno de los guantes negros que cubrian sus manos y se arrodillo frente aquel lago congelado que era custodiado por robles antiguos. Tomo con la mano desnuda un puñado de nieve, al insante las yemas de sus dedos enrojecieron, al igual que el resto de su palma. Pero no solto la nieve, espero pacientemente a que se derritiera por la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Quema- susurro y en sus ojos se mostro un deje de ternura y dolor -Como aqui- su mano desnuda se poso sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos, escuchando tan solo el viento soplar en aquel prado congelado y su pausada respiracion.

¿Cuando habia iniciado ese sentimiento? ¿En que momento se enamoro de la nieve y su aparente sensibilidad? Odiaba la nieve desde siempre, la nieve de Alemania, la nieve nordica, la nieve sovietica. Toda esa nieve, ese invierno mejor dicho, era cruel y despiadado. Pero ¿Por que esta nieve era distinta? ¿Por que era mas comoda y reconfortate? ¿Que tenia de distinta esa nieve? Esa parte del mundo ¿Porque lo atraia tanto?

¿Por ese chico?

No, eso era imposible, esa no podia ser la respuesta.

Se acosto sobre la nieve, sin importar lo helada que pudiera estar, en posicion adecuada para formar un angel de nieve. Pero se quedo inmovil, sin despegar la vista del cielo. Orion, La Osa mayor, Perseo, Pegaso ¿Cuantas constelaciones sabia de memoria? Tuvo mucho tiempo para aprenderlas, tanto tiempo que apenas podia recordar.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo solo?

Claro, siempre conto con la compañia de sus mandatarios, unos tan grandes como Fritz, otros a los cuales era dificil recordar, los humanos desaparecian con tanta facilidad. Como algunas naciones con el paso de los siglos.

Pero tambien tuvo la compañia de muchos paises, en algunas ocasiones por decision propia, como Francia, España, SacroImperio... otras compañias obligadas, como el caso de Rusia. Pero a fin de cuentas era compañia. Y a pesar de eso, el estaba tan solo. Él, el grandioso Reino de Prusia estaba solo. Siempre, desde siempre. Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

¿Por que? Porque añoraba estar con _él_, y el que ese chico no se diera cuenta de su presencia le dolia, en su alterego, en la mente, en el pecho. Ese chico que para todos era invisible, pero que a la unica persona que lo observaba dias enteros no prestaba atencion.

No era que lo ignorara por completo. No, ese chico era demasiado bueno como para hacer algo asi. Simplemente no prestaba la atencion necesaria que el joven albino demandaba. No queria que siempre fuera solo un intercambio de miradas y un cordial Hola, ni siquiera queria conversaciones amistosas sobre temas triviales. El teuton deseaba algo mas, algo que, ni siquiera el siendo tan awesome podia confesar.

Pudo escuchar unas pisadas acercandose al lugar donde se encontraba, pero no presto mucha atencion, siguio contemplando el cielo que se extendia inmutable sobre si mismo. Sintiendose pequeño, insignificante. Una micronacion que ya no poseia la grandeza y reconocimiento que alguna vez tuvo el GRAN Reino de Prusia. Alguien se arrodillo a su lado y una sonrisa suave se escucho en medio del silencio de aquel valle encantado.

-Te resfriaras- dijo la voz de aquel chico que habia robado sus sueños, Gilbert desvio la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas que lo contemplaban con curiosidad.

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunto, incorporandose y quedando sentado sobre la nieve.

-Este es mi hogar, nadie conoce mejor los territorios de Canada que yo, puedo sentir donde esta cada persona- susurro, intentando no sonar altanero, abrazando el osito que habia subido a sus piernas.

-Pero ¿por que viniste a buscarme?- se aventuro a preguntar Gilbert, sin despegar la mirada de Matthew.

-Estaba bajando la temperatura y no volvias... me preocupe, y decidi salir a buscarte... ademas nadie notara mi ausencia, aunque la fiesta de año nuevo haya sido en mi casa dudo que alguien recuerde el nombre del anfitrion- rio timidamente, una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Yo si recuerdo el nombre del anfitrion- Gilbert hablo con seriedad -Es un nombre que a rondado en mi mente los ultimos 60 años- Matthew no lo noto, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en ese momento, y abrazo con mas fuerza a kumajiroo.

-Pronto daran las 12, debemos volver a casa- a Gilbert le fascino como se escucho ese "volvemos" como un "nosotros" que posiblemente pronto existiria. Si esta vez por fin se decidia a tomar la iniciativa.

Gilbert se puso de pie e inicio a caminar en la direccion hacia la casa del canadiense. El rubio solo lo siguio en silencio, notando como su corazon aceleraba cada vez que lanzaba una mirada hacia el albino que parecia sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuando habia iniciado en ese sentimiento? ¿Durante esa guerra o antes? Desde siempre aquella nacion habia llamado su atencion, aquel albino ruidoso que siempre aparentaba ser tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable, tan calido. Quizas si era posible que Prusia fuera como el se autoproclamaba "Asombroso" Eso era lo que veia Matthew Williams, a una nacion asombrosa. No era amor, no, para nada. Las naciones no podian sentir eso que los humanos disfrutaban sin restricciones, las naciones tenian deberes que debian cumplir sin sucumbir ante aquella telaraña engañosa llamada amor.

Gilbert se detuvo a unos metros de la casa, podia escucharse el bullicio dentro. Las doce campanadas. Era la hora. Matthew choco contra el, sin darse cuenta de que detuvo la andata y dio unos pasos hacia atras sobado su frente. Pero en un movimiento que no vio venir Gilbert se dio la vuelta y junto sus labios con los suyos, sellando de esa manera el ultimo y el primer beso del año de Matthew Williams. Gilbert se separo, totalmente rojo, dejando atonito al pobre canadiense que abrazaba su osito con fuerza.

-Me gustas- rugio, dandole la espalda. Lo habia dicho, finalmente lo habia dicho. Y no pensaba repetirlo, era demasiado asombroso para hacerlo -S-sal conmigo- no era una pregunta, ni una propuesta, era una orden. Matthew enrojecio tanto que parecia esfera de navidad. Gilbert permanecio en silencio, inmovil. Hasta que una voz les llamo desde el portico de la casa.

-Mattieu, Gilboy, ¿que hacen a fuera?, enfermaran- Francis los esperaba en el portico con una sonrisa famfarrona, consiente de lo que acabab de suceder ahi. Gilbert inicio a caminar malhumorado hacia la casa pero la mano del canadiense sobre la suya le hizo parar en seco.

-Vale- respondio el canadiense sin mirarle. Que manera de iniciar el año. Sin duda el 2012, aunque fuera el ultimo año antes del fin del mundo, sera el mejor que hayan vivido en su vida.

* * *

><p>Me voy antes de que me golpeen TwT<p>

_**Por cada review ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a entregar los trabajos en la fecha de entrega.**_

_**FELIZ FIN DEL MU... DIGO, 2012**_


End file.
